Prior to driving a vehicle from one geographical location a current location) to another geographical location (e.g., a destination location), a driver may choose to take a specific route, among a plurality of available routes, based on various factors. These factors may include external driving conditions, such as traffic, weather, road conditions, etc. and/or driver-specific conditions, such as time constraints, time of travel, convenience, personal preference, etc.
The driver may open and use a map application (or a trip application) on a computer, for example, to view all of the available routes to the destination location. Subsequently, the driver may select a specific route based on desired criteria, for instance, the route that will allow the driver to arrive at the destination location within a particular period of time. In addition to displaying the plurality of available routes, the map application may also display numerous places near or along the selected route, such as gas stations, restaurants, shopping malls, tourist attractions, etc.
Typically, these places may be displayed to the driver all at once without any regard, connection, or relation to the driver's interests, desired criteria, and/or the trip itself. For example, one of the numerous places that the map application may display could be a restaurant located off an exit along the selected route. The driver may not know, however, that driving to that restaurant may unnecessarily lengthen time of travel, and even worse, eating at that restaurant, due to its slow service, may not allow the driver to arrive at the destination location within a desired period of time.
The driver may also use a location-based application, for instance, to “check-in” to a particular place. For example, the location-based application may be a social media application. However, the location-based application is limited in that it may not allow the driver to specify, comment, or otherwise inform other people about the place other than that the driver has arrived at that particular place at a certain time.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for personalizing the driving experience while ensuring minimal driver distraction by displaying only the places that are relevant to the driver, and also allowing the driver to report more information about the physical location of a particular place when checking-in.